


Bucky with When they told me you were good; I didn’t know they meant you were THAT good.  100+ Tumblr Challenge

by Whiskeythepainaway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dry Humping?, Exotic Dancer, F/M, Grinding, Nudity, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeythepainaway/pseuds/Whiskeythepainaway
Summary: This is for a Nonnie Request.  Thank you so much for the request!!  I had some fun writing this.  I hope you like it!





	Bucky with When they told me you were good; I didn’t know they meant you were THAT good.  100+ Tumblr Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a Nonnie on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+Nonnie+on+Tumblr).



You were undercover, hidden in plain sight as an exotic dancer. You were given intel that an agent was going to meet you and assist with your extraction. He was supposed to be blonde, blue eyes, and all American looking boy. He was sure to stick out like a sore thumb in this small town in Romania where dark hair, dark eyes are the norm. Most of your clients were middle-aged factory workers and you were very popular. You have always had a talent for being able to turn even the hardest hearted into falling for you. It was time for your show, afterwards you were to give lap dances. One of them would be your contact. Your music starts ‘Desert Rose’ by Sting and you step on the stage. Most of the people have no idea what the words are other than it is your Stage name, this is the song your contact is supposed to know. Your dance gets you lots of cash, as always; You show just enough without showing it all. As you dance, looking into the audience for the blonde, you don’t see him, but you do see an unfamiliar face. You wink at the long haired stranger when you see him staring from the back of the room. The song ends with your ass in all is glory on display as the only real nudity the audience sees of you. You step off stage and to get dressed for your lap dances. You choose a tight black number, not your usual color. The dress is cut low in the front down to your navel; the skirt barely covers your assets. Letting your long hair down, you check your makeup and step into the Champagne room. Your first guy is a regular that always asks you to marry him after your dance. You always politely refuse, kissing him on the cheek as a tease. Your next client is the long haired stranger.   
“Greetings Stranger, how would like your dance?” You ask him in flawless Romanian. You notice he has a full glove on his left hand. He has on tight black pants and a red Henley under a black leather jacket. He is broad of shoulder, well-muscled, and angular jaw covered in scruff, kissable lips. His bright blue eyes are taking all of you in, making you feel weak in the knees.   
“Call me Bucky.” He smiles. “You are a lovely flower, Desert Rose.” He compliments. “Tease me until I’m begging for it.” He says not taking his hooded eyes off of you a small seductive smile on his lips. You recognize the contact phrase.   
“As you wish.” You reply with your phrase and motion. You straddle him in the chair, wrapping your arms around his head. You pull his face into your chest. You feel his breathing increase, his hands grip the armrests of the chair, he becomes hard against you. He groans as you grind yourself onto him releasing his head. You say in his lap and in a move that looks like you are biting his ear, whisper.   
“Is this to be gentle and slow or fast and hard?” You release his ear and place your hands on his chest, ‘Oh! he has muscles under that shirt’ You think. He is the most attractive man you have ever seen. You push off of him standing, you dance provocatively for a moment before you back up straddling his legs and sit in his lap, grinding into him gently.   
“I don’t think we’ll get out undetected. Uhmmm.” He groans on your ear as you move.   
“Just enjoy the dance then.” You say once again biting your ear.   
“We’re kinda in a rush...” He growls as you caress and grind into him.   
You tease him, rubbing your ass in his lap for a few moments, before you once again turn and straddle his lap and he places his hands on your waist.   
“Hey!” The Bouncer shouts as he moves in hand down to your ass. “Hands off!” The Bouncer approaches as his hands keep roaming your body. You wink at Bucky as the Bouncer gets closer. “Grab my waist.” You whisper acting like you are trying to get his hands off of you as you push his hands where you want them. In an acrobatic move that would impress a contortionist you lift yourself off his lap with your knees and bending backwards at the waist you are able to reach out and punch the Bouncer as he gets within range. The Bouncer staggers back at your blow. You move back to Bucky’s lap; He takes the opportunity to stand. Supporting you effortlessly as you are wrapped half around him.   
“Hang on Doll.” Bucky says in English. You wrap your legs and arms around him as he begins to fight with the Bouncer, swiftly knocking him unconscious.   
You drop to your feet just as the manager rushes into the room responding to the commotion.   
“Whoa! Emil!” You stand in front of Bucky as Emil, the manager pulls a gun. “Calm down, He was defending himself!” You purr to Emil. Bucky just watches you astonished. “It’s all Luca’s fault. He thought I was getting too close to him; you know how Luca is always gets jealous of my patrons.” You seductively purr, walking over to Emil. “He was just defending himself. Emil was going to kill him!” You say tears in your eyes. Emil was entranced, watching your every move.   
“al- all right. This dance is over. Get him out of here.” Emil points at Bucky as he wraps an arm around your waist.   
“Wait in the alley.” You mouth to Bucky, as another bouncer steps over him to escort him out.   
“Did they scare you, Sweetie?” Emil was fussing over you, guiding you towards back stage. You play along with him as Bucky is escorted out.   
Less than five minutes later you step out the back door of the club into the alley. Bucky steps out of the shadows.   
“How did you get away?” Bucky asks, looking at your state of dress. You were pulling a different dress down over your hips as you slipped out the door.  
“I drugged him.” You look up at him. “Before he got anywhere.” You say flatly at his look. “Now let’s blow this pop stand.”   
The two of you have a small skirmish at the train station where Bucky kicks ass and gets you both on the train safely. When it comes to the Ticket master, you were able to sweet talk him into believing you had lost your tickets and letting you stay on the train.   
When you finally get into a cabin in the train, Bucky looks at you admiringly.   
“When they told me you were good; I didn’t know they meant you were THAT good.” He says impressed.   
“I could say the same about you, but I was expecting a Blonde...” You smile.   
“Uh… Yeah. He figured I’d fit in better.” Bucky smiles shyly.   
“I’m glad he sent you.” You smile seductively pushing him down on the bench, you climb into his lap. “Want the rest of your dance?” You purr.   
Bucky’s hands are immediately in your hair as your lips connect in a passionate kiss.


End file.
